


All of these stars will guide us home

by accioskam



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Accidental Love Declaration, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Fluff and Humor, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, M/M, Slice of Life, You'll see what I mean, isak studies biophysics rip, its written in the present time cuz I miss them, soft boyfriends, they love each other a lot ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioskam/pseuds/accioskam
Summary: “Why do you stare at me when I’m half asleep?” Even’s heart stutters at how low and rough his voice is. It was barely above a whisper but it seemed to consume Even’s mind given how close they were lying. He smiles at his boyfriend, even though he can’t see it.“Cause you’re so pretty.” He leans into Isak’s space even more and places a light kiss on the end of his nose (he absolutely adores how squishy Isak’s nose is). In response, it wrinkles up in the most adorable way and Isak snorts.(That also shouldn’t be considered cute but it is to Even.)“It’s too early in the morning for you to be this gay.” Even lets out an affronted gasp, which in turn makes Isak lazily open one eye with a half smirk emerging slowly. Dramatically, he holds his hand to his heart like Isak has deeply offended him.-------------Or a night in the life of Even & Isak.





	All of these stars will guide us home

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a Tumblr prompt:
> 
> Person A: Why do you stare at me when I'm half asleep?  
> Person B: Cause you're pretty.  
> Person A: It's too early in the morning for you to be this gay.
> 
> And obviously I thought of Evak. also bc thats all I can write :')  
> Also this is inspired by literally every Evak fic I've read so if it sounds similar I'm sorry!
> 
> This is unbetaed so if there's mistakes pls tell me and I still don't know how to tag??

There are speckled dots littering the expanse of Isak’s back that Even can just about make out in the bluish glow of the moonlight shining through the window onto his sleeping boy. Even tries resisting the urge to reach out and touch, in favour of letting Isak sleep, despite being so familiarised with these freckled constellations.

 

Key word: /tries/.

 

He just revels in feeling the way Isak’s body relaxes under his delicate fingers, like it unconsciously knows Even’s touch is dancing across his shoulders. Honestly, he should have better self-control when it comes to this boy, considering the fact that they _have_ been together for over three years: but alas.

 

Every fibre of his being loves Isak SO much, he feels like he can’t breathe. It consumes his every thought, which is good sometimes. So so good. He sighs absentmindedly, unaware of the growing curl up to the side of Isak’s mouth.

 

_Even managed to coax the boy into bed just past 1am, away from the scrambled mess of biophysics books that lay across their dining room table._

 

_Isak has this habit of overworking himself, sometimes to the point where his brain is too frazzled to comprehend the same sentence he’s reading over and over. It’s where Even has to draw the line for him and both of their well-beings; seeing the frustration in his creased brows and the constant blinking of his eyes in an attempt to keep himself focused._

 

 _Even shuffled behind his chair and placed a lingering kiss to his golden curls. “C’mon, baby, you can do this in the morning. I can_ see _you’re not retaining it. Please?” Surprisingly, in spite of his previous protests, Isak succumbed easily to Even’s words that final time. He fell asleep just as effortlessly, tucked against Even’s chest whilst he whispered softly into his curls, before drifting off to sleep as well._

 

_They stayed that way till Even snuck out from underneath Isak’s sleep-heavy weight about an hour later to use the bathroom._

 

Even resumes his soundless appreciation by directing his focus onto Isak’s long lashes that flutter softly against the high of his cheekbones. _Cheekbones?_ He thinks, with a slight frown _. I really need to sleep._

 

His attention is suddenly drawn to Isak’s tongue that has poked out to wet his lips. He does that a lot, usually without realising he did so. Even’s noticed.

 

“Why do you stare at me when I’m half asleep?” Even’s heart stutters at how low and rough his voice is. It was barely above a whisper but it seemed to consume Even’s mind given how close they were lying. He smiles at his boyfriend, even though he can’t see it.

 

“Cause you’re so pretty.” He leans into Isak’s space even more and places a light kiss on the end of his nose (he absolutely _adores_ how squishy Isak’s nose is). In response, it wrinkles up in the most adorable way and Isak snorts.

 

(That also shouldn’t be considered cute but it is to Even.)

 

“It’s too early in the morning for you to be this gay.” Even lets out an affronted gasp, which in turn makes Isak lazily open one eye with a half smirk emerging slowly. Dramatically, he holds his hand to his heart like Isak has deeply offended him.

 

“ _Excuse_ me, I’m pan!”

 

Isak snickers drowsily, mumbling, “Doesn’t make you any less gay.” Isak’s soft snickering turns into a protested whine when Even pokes the side of his stomach. “For me!” He adds.

 

Even hums as he turns onto his side, pulling Isak towards him by his waist. Then, he proceeds to roll onto his back again, lugging the smaller boy, who seems to get the memo. Essentially, he ends up mostly lying on top of him. Isak shifts his head to get more comfortable on Even’s chest while he brushes the curls away from his forehead to kiss it gently.

 

“You’re right, I’m so gay for you.” He whispers into his hair, feeling Isak smile against his skin.

 

There’s a comfortable silence. Even continues to rake his fingers slowly through his boyfriend’s hair, smiling at the previous conversation. His fingers momentarily pause when he remembers something.

 

“Wait…Isak, did you say half asleep?” The boy hums in affirmation and Even feels the vibrations rumble against him.

 

“Did I wake you?” Isak huffs languidly.

 

Even knits his brows together in thought as his eyes stare at the ceiling. “But I thought I was quiet?” Though he says it out loud, in a hushed tone, he was more or less asking himself.

 

There’s a long pause and Even thinks that Isak’s fallen asleep till he hears a scoff. “You really thought I wouldn’t feel you touch my back?” The words are still rather jumbled.

 

“I—But you—” He splutters helplessly, feeling a little guilty. In Even’s defence, in the few years they’ve lived together, Isak has been quite a heavy sleeper.

 

He sighs deeply, breaking Even’s trail of thoughts. “Also you were murmuring.”

 

Eyes blinks in confusion, “No, I didn’t?”

 

Isak is seemingly awake now according to the way he lifts his head off Even’s chest and grins a bit lopsidedly. “Every fibre of my being loves him so much, I feel like I can’t breathe!”

This causes Even’s cheeks to warm up, not out of embarrassment but because Isak’s playful mockery caught him off-guard.

 

Said boy has his tongue sticking out cheekily between his beautiful teeth-gapped smile, even as Even huffs and pouts. “Once upon a time, you used to blush when I said stuff like that. What happened to _that_ Isak?” He’s whining but he doesn’t care.

 

“Nei, I’m used to it now.” He smirks, nosing at Even’s cheek. “I’ve just learnt to blush internally.” A teasing lilt to his words.

 

Even’s pout intensifies as if to say, _do I really have no affect on you anymore_?

 

Apparently, Isak appears to understand the question behind his pout, which Isak pokes with a light-hearted laugh. Then, there’s a hand cupping his cheek.

 

His gaze swiftly softens and he stares attentively into Even’s eyes, leaning forward a little at the same time, until all Even can see is green, green, green.

 

(His breath catches in his throat. God, he’s so beautiful, he could cry.)

 

“Doesn’t mean I don’t love to hear it.”

His breath tickles Even’s lips and the sincerity in the words that follow make Even fall in love with him all over again.

 

“I love you infinitely, Even.”

 

(Right there and then, Even decides that he is going to marry this boy.)

**Author's Note:**

> (They obviously kissed after Isak said that)
> 
> BONUS. 
> 
> Their lips are so close.
> 
> Even only has to lean up a centimetre for them to be kissing but ultimately, it is not Even who makes the move. 
> 
> Again, it’s Isak. 
> 
> Wonderful. Handsome. Funny. Beautiful. Smart. Perfect. Charming. And his. 
> 
> With the advantage of cupping one of Even’s cheeks, Isak presses his lips to Even’s so gently that Even doesn’t feel that they’re kissing.
> 
> He just knows, because suddenly all he can taste is Isak. 
> 
> Even doesn’t realise he’s crying till he feels Isak wiping his thumb under his eyes and peppering kisses all over his face. Wrapping his arms around Even’s neck and bringing them upright to hold him. 
> 
> Even tucks his face into Isak’s neck to breath him in. 
> 
> This, right here, in this boy’s arms. This is home.
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> If you made it this far, thank you so much for reading <3  
> This was a pleasure to write (after soooo long)


End file.
